User talk:Lord Kenny
Welcome to my talk page! ---- I'm no longer active on this wiki. Please see the current admin(s) if you need help with anything! If you need to contact me for some reason, my email is Lord_kennerson@yahoo.com. Thanks Thanks for taking the over from me, I'll visit every now and then.--Evanw 01:41, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Episode Page Thanks for what you did to the episodes page it looks way better! I might add more pics to it latter today.--evanw 12:46, 21 May 2008 (CDT) Moofy Go fix Moofy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIX IT!!!! (pleez?) --Gameslav 11:33, 26 May 2008 (CDT) :Fix it? But Moofy dosn't have a page... I suppose she should have one though, because she was an important character in one episode, like Keef and Skoodge. I'll make a page for her soon. --Lord Kenny 13:11, 27 May 2008 (CDT) Concept art Were did you find all the concept art for "The Trial" --evanw 12:15, 11 June 2008 (CDT) ParserFunctions Is it possible you can install Parser Functions? It would help GREATLY in being able to make amazing infobox templates. http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/ParserFunctions#Installation --QWERTYkid911 Media Can you make it possible to upload .ogg files? We could embed the recordings of some unfinished episodes on the site. --QWERTYkid911 Hello Uh Hello I'am Zimsanity. I think you just sent me something as an unreistered member.Well I Registered.So Uh see ya--Zimsanity 06:58, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Cool! Thanks for welcoming! If I needs help I'll lets ya know! Nox That last message was from me.Sorry forgot to put a header on. ZAGR I need help on the ZAGR page. Angie Y. 01:28, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Email? What's your email/AIM address? Angie Y. 19:44, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Rather annoyed I have no idea where to complain about this, but I've heard that you're the main mod here, so here I go. Why the hell are all the character pages locked? There's a ton of ZAGR-oriented stuff all over Zim's and Gaz's pages that does NOT belong there, because there is NO ROMANCE in the show; the creators even specifically said as such, therefore rendering all such pairings TOTALLY IMPLAUSIBLE. When I looked up the pages, I was expecting simple FACTS, not fan-speculation about whatever romance they happen to favor. That's what the FAN SPECULATION pages are for! And if you're going to allow such nonsense on the character pages, you should at least let other people have THEIR say about pairings. Didn't see any mentions of Zim/Tak, or God forbid, Zim/Dib. No, it's AAAAAAAAALL Zim/Gaz, despite the fact that Gaz hardly said more than a paragraph to the guy over the course of the whole show. I sense some enormous bias here. --Krys McScience 12:09, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the whining, first of all. o_o; Second, thanks very much for clearing up the whole locking issue - makes sense that I'd have to wait a while before editing pages. One other question: Does editing the character relationship pages require your approval? Seeing as it's in the fan-theories section and whatnot, I wasn't entirely sure, so if anything I edited/posted seems inappropriate, just let me know and I'll do what I can to remedy it. I did my best to remain unbiased and consider everything from the show while I was writing, though. :) --Krys McScience 03:47, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hello! thanks for welcoming me (lol i know it was a Bot though), i cant wait to contribute more to this wiki!Sunny! :D P'sooooooooo 23:04, November 5, 2009 (UTC) nu gai im kinda lost here since im new, so can you help around here im kind of not familiar here-http://zim.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sentinel_Silver Fan works i taken notice in the lack of some fanwork the wiki has, if i can i could problably contribute something as well as trying to spread out the message that the wiki needs more help around here with fan work Sentinel Silver 15:17, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Game slave 2 and Pictures? Alright, newbie here. I was looking on the Game Slave 2 page, and noticed an entry under the Fun facts section was quite scathing against Nick. (I think it was left by a member during the previous management.) Should that be edited to be less personal? Wiki's are supposed to be unbiased, right? And while we're on the topic of Game Slave, would you like me to start the article of the console as well? I've also noticed several missing images. Would you mind if I went around and fixed those as well? --Luna419 21:25, November 27, 2009 (UTC) D: Noticed the new thing regarding linking to quotes and whatnot when referencing what Jhonen and other members of the creative staff have and haven't said, and now I'm worried about my recent edits regarding Irken blood and the whole deal of Irkens not having reproductive parts. I can't remember where the latter was mentioned, only that it was confirmed, and I'm pretty sure the former was stated when Jhonen was at a convention and answering questions from fans...but I have no idea which convention it was at... Do I have to delete those parts, or is it all right for them to be left the way they are until the confirmation is found? I'll be looking, that's for sure. ...I guess for starters I could email Jhonen and hope he'll answer two silly questions about a show he's certainly sick of hearing about. XD; Hi,Lord Kenny I got your two messages and you're right about the fan characters but i don't know how to put it on that page could you do it for me? Thanks! Oh! And if you got this message please seen one back. Bye! Oh! Hi Lord Kenny! Sorry i'm calling again or maybe you didn't get my last message but if you didn't I said that you were totally right about fan characters but I don't know how to move it to that page could you do it for me? Thanks! Oh! Anhd if you get This'message please send me one back-- 21:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Mark Thanks for the welcome! I am happy to join up with others who are IZ fans~--GhostOfFantasies 04:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ? Just curious as to the reason for locks on the Fan Theory pages. Most of the pages could use a little bit of work or need to be cleaned up in some way... --Krys McScience 04:47, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and just so you know, I checked the definition of the word Tellurian. It's a real word. Angie Y. 18:18, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps dumb little me should have checked the actual dictionary as well, then. Sorry about that. All I was sure of was that the spell-check kept insisting it wasn't a real word, and I've never so much as ''seen the word before (and I'm big on fancy words!), so...yeah, wow. Wasn't expecting that. Thanks for the new addition to my vocabulary, at least. XD --Krys McScience 19:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Maybe the fan theories pages should be unlocked now. Angie Y. 02:10, December 15, 2009 (UTC) He has a reason for locking them, and they probably won't be un''locked until we're told what that reason is. I have a feeling they'll still be left locked regardless, and we'll have to get his permission to make edits on them or something. I wouldn't really be surprised, all things considered. ._.; --Krys McScience 02:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I'm trying to email him about it. Angie Y. 05:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Ahh, the new changes make a lot of sense, actually. It was true that the only things in the theories section were different pairings. A friend of mine even pointed it out when I showed her the wiki; she thought it was ''bizarre. XD Perhaps there could be a new theories page, then? One that doesn't revolve around pairings at all? Surely if I ask around, I can compile a decent list, and I'm certain there's some theorizing in the actual articles themselves. --Krys McScience 07:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Excuse me.. I know this may sound noobish, but someone had deleted and erased all of my bio on my fan character Eli. Would you know who did it? I'm a bit irritated by this. ) : I worked very hard on that bio...oh well, guess I will start again. Unless there's a valid reason for her profile being deleted.--GhostOfFantasies 21:31, December 18, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Never mind...it came back, the bio and everything. o_o; *very confused* Um...yeah, sorry if I just took up your time. ^_^U --GhostOfFantasies 16:28, December 18, 2009 (UTC) InvaderSal What was the purpose of deleting this page? Was it braking some rule? I see plenty of fan characters why delete the robot? Greetings Hello, Lord Kenny, I am MasterM current moderator of Dead Space and Ninja Gaiden wiki. I recently came across this wiki after having a sudden yearn fulness for Invader Zim after watching an episode for the first time in several years. However, it came to my disappointment, if not detestation, that this wiki was seriously underdeveloped. Given that Invader Zim has been a part of my childhood it really is disappointing to see its wiki so disorganized and undeveloped. I have made a formal request to become this wiki's moderator and begin the process of tearing down and rebuilding this wiki. Here are some of my plans in the event I am granted adminship: *1: abolishment of all fanworks pages, as wiki states pages for fan works are a no-no, and will instead encourage users to submit them to their own pages. *2: Redo every episode page *3: New logo Though '''this is in the event I am granted adminship. If not I will leave and preside over my own wikis, though occasionally return an make minor edits, as I will not bother trying to fix this mess as a regular user--MasterM 22:44, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Well thank you for the promotion, yet it only offers so much. I will do what I can~ MASTERM ~ Talk Page Lord Kenny, I require some assistance. I went a number of our templates and am satisfied with a number of them. However, the info character box is severely underdeveloped. Words appear in white and thus are not visible and given the nature of Invader Zim I think a darker background color would be suitable than light violet. I have tried uploading my own personal character templates but they are not compatible. If you are able to, then adjust the infobox settings so that I may better improve each character page. If you are unable to because this area is not in your expertise than I may have to bring in the assistance of one of my sysops~ MASTERM ~ Talk Page I guess I'll have to make do without one until I can modify it Idiot This wiki is not underdeveloped. It looked just fine before you game along. You're the scumball that requested that the Fan Pairing articles be removed, weren't you? Angie Y. 05:46, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Um... Not sure why you deleted the pairings/theories thing; that's speculation regarding actual canon, and not fan-made works... o.o --Krys McScience 02:57, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Ah, all right then, I understand. I look forward to seeing all the new changes! :) --Krys McScience 04:40, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I cant sign up!!! every time to sign up it says "we are unable to register you at this time" Please help! I keep trying to join but it wont work! Im sorry if i sound needy or helpless but im petty upset. Please help. I miss you I miss the days when you were the admin here. I miss the pairings pages. Angie Y. 01:32, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin Well, I'm certainly flattered by the offer to take the position of admin; I can't say I'd be constantly active, but I'd at least like to get this wiki cleaned up and in better shape... So, uh, I guess I could give it a try! Krys McScience 07:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Yell at invader MEEN Main Page! :D WOW! I had left this Wiki for a while, and I just came back--I was so surprised! The Wiki looks MUCH better, and I love the Irken font! Great touch! I can't think of any suggestions now...I just wanted to thank you so much for making this so much easier on the eyes! I was trying to do this myself, but I had no idea how-I don't even think I was allowed to! The logo looks much better compared to that picture of Zim and Gir, because I could find many errors in that. Again, thank you very much! 02:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) May I ask a question? You seem the correct person to ask, I couldn't help but notice that the zim wiki seems to have a policy against fanbase theories, and even tough I know each wiki has their own rules, I was wondering why the decision of being against this theories?. Thank you for your time and attention =). Gato sin suerte 09:23, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, I do understand the decision of having the wiki for canon and the forums for fanon, but I want to know why would be counter-productive to have canon and fanon in the wiki?, have both would affect the wiki somehow? or is more a personal preference of the community and/or the administrators? I'm really sorry if this questions bother you, but I would be very grateful to understand this policy. Thank you =). Gato sin suerte 02:18, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Ah! I understand now, you think it may distract people, thank you very much for answering me. You know, you guys have done a very nice job in this wiki, at first sight didn't gave me the impression of being underdeveloped, can I help in something?. Gato sin suerte 05:23, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for being so nice, I will help as much as I can. And if you ever need my assistance for anything just ask it and I'll do my best. Gato sin suerte 06:23, September 15, 2010 (UTC) IRC??? Hello i was wondering if maybe this wiki could have an IRC (Internet Chat Relay) a few other wiki's have them and there super cool ^_^ Jessa_The_Random_Phinbella_Fan 03:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Invader Blue Invader Blue and her S.i.r. unit Gray are trying to destory the moon. Invader Blue facts * Invader Blue's Eyelashes don't appear in some of the artwork and in the youtube video invader blue speaks. *Inavder Blue had a long lost friend named Ron. *Blue has a another friend name Invader Brown but Blue calls her Brownie Visit my youtube channel. This message was made 9/19/10 Regarding "Project Good Pictures" In case you're not already familiar with it, you can find a nice set of original design drawings on character designer Aaron Alexovich's website: http://www.heartshapedskull.com/invader-zim/ Some great stuff there! Inavder Blue's Trial Inavder Blue's Trial has 5 parts. Parts 1 and 2 are on youtube.9/25/10 Irken Invaders wiki Irken Invaders wiki is a wiki for fanmade Irken invaders,S.I.R. units and other stuff. Re: Fan Art Oh it's ok I'm sorry I had no idea that fan-art wasn't allowed and I promise I will never make that mistake again lol ^_^ I will just post it on the forums now ok --Jessa says Peace ^_^ music is my galaxy 02:18, September 30, 2010 (UTC)